


The Angel's Black Wings

by QueenSephera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Claim Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSephera/pseuds/QueenSephera
Summary: I originally wrote this year's ago as a long story that I never fully finished. And I was never brave enough to post it anywhere despite the positive feedback from friends. For a time I had forgotten all about it, until just recently when I came across my notebook while cleaning. Now, finally, I present to you the opening of my story. I hope you enjoy it and I'm always up for any constructive criticism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this year's ago as a long story that I never fully finished. And I was never brave enough to post it anywhere despite the positive feedback from friends. For a time I had forgotten all about it, until just recently when I came across my notebook while cleaning. Now, finally, I present to you the opening of my story. I hope you enjoy it and I'm always up for any constructive criticism.

~Dreaming~

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in what appeared to be a forest clearing of wildflowers. The wind blowing softly through the nearby tree’s. Taking a brief glance around, I began to make my way through the clearing.

'Why am I here?', I wondered to myself. 

'How did I get here? But more importantly, where is here?'

I found myself to lost in thought as I wandered, when something caught my eye.

A flower.

A small, dark purple flower with five lily like petals and a bright yellow center.

I gave a small smile as I turned to look at it, kneeling down to more closely examine the small flowers in front of me.

“The Deadly Nightshade”, I mused aloud to myself. 

“My family flower, A flower of Death.” 

In that instant the wind picked up and the bright sky grew dark. I glanced up at the darkened sky to see the face of a bright full moon. A chill shot down my spine, as an intense eerie feeling began to claw its way through my very being. Not only did I find the drastic change from day to night alarming, but I suddenly had the creeping suspicion that I was no longer alone. Someone was watching me. 

Cautiously, I made my way to stand up, glancing around the area and instantly froze when I saw it. A lone figure standing in the shadows among the tree line. Upon noticing its presence, it proceeded to step forward into the pool of silvery moon light before them.

It was a young man.

If I had to venture a guess, I'd say he was maybe in his mid-to-late teens judging by his height. Large black wings, that seemed bat-like in nature, unfurled from his back, extending slightly forward as he stepped out into the light. They casted a dark veil of shadows which concealed a good portion of his upper body. His piercing, blood red eyes were the only thing I could make out of his face, as they glowed unwavering in the darkness.

He was a demon. My pulse began to quicken as he stared at me, seeming to size me up in one long look. I knew I needed to leave, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen, being held captive by his eyes.

”You must be Rain” he said, his voice smooth. I flinched at the sudden use of my name, taking a small step back.

“Forgive me if I frightened you princess, it certainly wasn't my intention”, giving me a slight bow, but not once breaking eye contact. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I couldnt help but feel that he was smirking as he said that. He then proceeded to walk towards me.

'Run!' a small voice in my head told me, my muscles tensed and I turned to do just that, but he was suddenly behind me, grabbing me by my arms. He tsked lightly.

"And where do you think your going, Hmm~?  
You cannot escape me Rain, you are mine.”

I had never been more scared than in that moment. He pulled me close with my back to his chest, holding onto my wrists, he crossed his arms across my front, leaving me pinned against him. My heart was racing at this point as I struggled against him, tears beginning to fill my eyes threatening spill over. He leaned his head in close to whisper something in my ear, and from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of his sharp fangs. I felt his cool breath on my neck. I cried out for help and fought with all my might to get away, but then there was a hot sting and all I felt was teeth. 

To say it hurt would be a bit of an understatement. The pain was excruciating, as he began to forcibly drain the blood from my body. Tears now flowed freely down my face, as my strength ebbed away, no longer able to put up much of a struggle. My skin burned as I felt his claiming mark slowly appear. When he finally had his fill, he released me.

I fell to ground, doubled over in pain, something was very wrong. The pain radiated from my neck down  
spine right between my shoulder blades. 

“Welcome to your new life, my princess” he said with a wicked smile, licking the blood from his lips, as two giant black feathered wings tore out of my back.

He laughed all the while, as I screamed out in pain...


End file.
